The invention relates to a pusher centrifuge having a centrifuge drum, a pusher plate, an inlet pipe opening out coaxially with the centrifuge drum and a guiding wall for the centrifuging mexture to be fed onto the centrifuge drum, the said guiding wall extending from the inlet pipe to the inner surface of the layer of centrifuging mixture lying on the centrifuge drum, whilst a flow space, substantially free from components, for the centrifuging mixture is left between the pusher plate and the guiding wall.
The centrifuging mixture is passed into the centrifuge drum by means of the inlet pipe, which is usually non-rotating, and is guided by the guiding wall from the inlet pipe to the inner surface of the rotating centrifuge drum on which it forms the layer of centrifuging mixture from which the liquid is removed by centrifuging.
In known pusher centrifuges the guiding wall is connected to the pusher plate by means of fixing struts which pass through the flow space, which is substantially free from components. Accordingly, the guiding wall rotates with the centrifuge drum and the surface of the guiding wall is in the form of a truncated cone surface. The guiding wall has the task of gradually speeding up the centrifuging mixture emerging from the inlet pipe to the circumferential speed of the centrifuge drum and distributing this mixture as uniformly as possible over the circumference of the centrifuge drum. At the same time, damage to the solids should be prevented and the centrifuge drum should operate quietly.